


Welcome home to Laundry day

by KusanoSaku



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Labor, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Open Universe, Snarky Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: Harry returns to Number Four after surviving the Graveyard and the Triwizard Tournament to the usual Dursley reception.





	Welcome home to Laundry day

**Author's Note:**

> I was assigned to write a well-known character doing laundry for my Visual Storytelling course. This sort of just happened...

The morning after returning to Number Four Private Drive, Harry woke up to the expected chore list taped outside his bedroom door.

 

After tending to breakfast for the Dursleys and snagging a bit of toast as well as a sausage for himself, he headed to the laundry room. Despite Dudley not having been home, there was already a mountain of laundry waiting for Harry. It was as if Aunt Petunia hadn’t done laundry for at least two weeks, welcome home indeed.

 

Grumbling, he began to sort the laundry, a lesson he had learned by the time he was six. He heard his uncle yell about scrubbing the kitchen before they returned. Harry dutifully parroted, ‘Yes, Uncle Vernon’, knowing full well that ‘uncle’ infuriated the plum-faced buffoon.

 

Harry shook out his aunt and uncle’s sheets having washed them first and headed back upstairs to remake their bed. Feeling particularly angry at the world, after all Harry had barely gotten to see Sirius at all. Dumbledore kicked his godfather out of the hospital wing following Harry’s return from that graveyard with Cedric’s body. Harry needed Sirius, sure Mrs Weasley was there but Sirius was his! He didn’t need to share him with another seven children plus Hermione. War or no war, Sirius was supposed to be Harry's godfather first!

 

Harry would deny he did this, but he spat into the Dursleys’ pillowcases before he placed them on the bed. Somehow, he felt that Dobby would approve...


End file.
